spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2007-05-30
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Wilbur Wilde, Hamish Blake, Amanda Keller, Antoinette Halloran, Guests: Wilbur Wilde, Hamish Blake, Amanda Keller, Antoinette Halloran Official description Episode Seventeen (30/05/2007) CELEBRATING 100 EPISODES!!! Australia's favourite music quiz show Spicks and Specks celebrates its 100th episode on Wednesday May 30, 8.30pm on ABC TV. Our special guests for the evening are are Wilbur Wilde, Amanda Keller, Antoinette Halloran and Hamish Blake. Teams will be asked 100 questions from previous shows, with a brand new one at the end. But will they answer all the questions in time? Myf's Team MYF fires up for the special occasion, looking more stunning than ever! Australian saxophonist Wilbur Wilde rose to prominence with the bands Ol'55, Jo Jo Zep & the Falcons, Klapa Maslina and the Skyhooks. He is most famous for appearing as part of the house band on Hey Hey It's Saturday, alongside Red Symons. One of Wilbur's great interests is knitting entire outfits out of discarded human hair. From his most prolific period, between 1991 and 1994 he produced 8 coats, a waistcoat, 3 pairs of trousers and a hat which was bizarrely made out of nothing but back hair. Most people know Amanda Keller as the witty, mad-cap TV and radio star from programs such as Midday, Beyond 2000 and The Andrew Denton Breakfast Show. What a lot of people don't know is Amanda has a secret fetish that's a little unusual — a love of all things kitsch. The most recent addition to her collection is a plastic fish mounted on a plaque. As if that's not kitsch enough, the mouth and tail of the fish move in time to the music "Take me to the River" and "Don't Worry, Be Happy". She picked up this treasure in Byron Bay. Alan's Team ALAN: ''Hamish answered several questions about musicals and Antoinette answered several questions about opera. Neither of those things surprised me.'' Antoinette Halloran has appeared in many productions ranging from opera to music theatre and cabaret. In 2005, Antoniette Halloran sang the roles of Mimi in La Boheme, Despina in Cosi fan Tutte and Josephine in H.M.S. Pinafore for Opera Australia. In 2006 she appeared as a soloist with the Adelaide Symphony Orchestra and in concert with Elvis Costello for the Sydney Festival. In 2007, Antoinette will sing Gianetta in The Gondoliers and Johanna in Sweeney Todd for Opera Australia and appear in concert with The Melbourne Chorale and Sydney Philharmonia. Hamish Blake's adventure into the world of comedy took place when he began broadcasting a no-budget show called Radio Karate on Channel 31 with Andy Lee. After only 6 episodes, the duo's "charm and invention" secured them their own sketch comedy series Hamish & Andy. The couple currently entertain audiences during FOX FM's popular drive time slot. Hamish has appeared on Australia's Brainiest Comedian, Thank God You're Here and is a regular favourite on Spicks & Specks... and amongst the ladies in the audience... perhaps a few men too. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes